Tripped
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: Alfred is a giant nerd ok? Nothing can convince me otherwise, but at the same time he's also a clutz I mean come on, it's Alfred! Title explains a bit now but I hope you enjoy! 3 Rated T for language. AlfredxReader
I was asked by my friend Arthur to watch a small skit he was composing for extra credit, you know to give criticism and what-not. It was pretty good so far, I knew a few of the people who were acting for him but there were also about three I didn't recognize. The skit ended and the people I knew came over to see me.
"Hey Mattie!" I called out to the quiet blonde before opening my arms, he smiled softly and gave me a hug.  
"Hey y/n, it's been a while since we've hung out." His voice was quiet but not too quiet.  
"That's true, we should get coffee." He nodded before walking back up to the stage.

When I turned around I was face to face with Ivan, he wasn't acting but was just watching, like me.  
"Hey Ivan, how are you today?" I smiled warmly at the Russian man before me.  
"I am good da. How about you, is today good for you also, Sunflower?" I nodded my head before opening my arms for a hug. Ivan dipped his arms under mine and picked me up, giving me a spin. I giggled and gripped him tighter to keep myself from slipping. When my feel hit the ground we also made plans to study for a test we had coming up in a mutual class.

When I went to talk with Arthur about his skit the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I hit the ground, someone landing on top of me. My head was throbbing in pain and my vision was blurry, I had landed on my on my side with my stomach on the floor. A heavy weight was on top of me and I heard it groan. I went to move but couldn't see, my vision just spotting black, so I shut my eyes and focused on breathing.  
"Alfred!"  
"Y/N!"  
I felt the weight being lifted off of me and I was rolled onto my back.  
"Shhh, head hurts." I mumbled to the people surrounding me.  
"Oh my God, dude I am so sorry! I tripped while I was going down the stairs and-" The guy who landed on me began to ramble and I just put a finger over his lips from my position on the floor.  
"Shhhh! It's fine, chill, head throbbing, vision black, legs wobbly." I said as I felt and arm wrap around my upper back bringing me to sit up.  
"Do you want to go to the nurse, Love?" Arthur asked me as I opened my eyes slowly, the black lessening.  
"No, I'll just go lay down in my room for a bit." I said before using Matt's hand to help myself stand up, but as soon as I was up I was falling over again. Lucky for me the idiot who tripped caught me and easily lifted me into his arms.  
"Hey, could you not! I can walk on my own, please put me down." I complained while they readjusted me in their arms.  
"No can do brah, I'll take you to your room, it's the least I can do." His grip on me tightened and my head pulsed in pain.  
"Aren't I heavy?" I slurred before bringing a hand up to my head to rub my eyes.  
"Hahaha! No way dude! The hero can lift anything!" He yelled as we made our way out of the theatre.  
"Alfred! Put her down! She needs to go to the nurse!" Arthur complained, his thick eyebrows furrowing together.  
"S'all good Artie." I gave a lazy thumbs up before disappearing around the corner.

The way Alfred was holding me was in a way that I was having to hold myself up which was starting to hurt my nonexistent abs.  
"Hey Alfred, can you lift my upper body up a bit?"  
"Sure thing dude!" He easily supported me and I let my head roll into the crook of his neck. I sighed and breathed his scent, which, as I have to admit, was heavenly. It wasn't a cologne but just his smell. I sighed again but this time it was in content.  
"You alright dude, you're doing an awful lot of sighing." Alfred gave me a small squeeze.  
"Yeah, you smell nice." I murmured into his neck and I felt him shiver as my breath hit his neck and my lips ghosted over his skin.  
"O-oh, thanks." He muttered embarrassedly. "By the way, where is your room?"  
"Hm? Oh, it's number 1612." I felt him nod.

By the time we reached my dorm room my headache had decreased to the point where I din't wobble as I stood. Alfred opened my door and walked me into my bedroom before gently tilting me down so I could land on my feet.  
"Thanks for carrying me al the way up to my room." I said with a small smile, my eyes still feeling heavy and my headache was still there.  
"No problemo dude! I live like three doors down hahaha!" He laughed loudly, his eyes shutting and his grin looked like it was going to split his face in half. My smile warmed.  
"Oh, so you're the one who had all the parties, in a few hours when I'm feeling better, remind me to kick you fucking ass." I said quietly.  
"Oh, sorry dude my bad!" He smiled and gave a two fingered salute before turning and looking at me over his shoulder. "Well I, the hero, see myself out."  
"Alfred wait, don't hero's get rewards?" This perked his attention and he came bouncing over to me.  
"Yesyesyesyesyes!" He continued bouncing with each word and I just pointed him over in the direction of my kitchen.  
"Go grab yourself a cookie."  
"FUCK YEAH BRAH!" He screamed as he pumped the air with his fist before running into my kitchen.

3rd P.O.V

Alfred returned a few minutes later to the girls bedroom to thank her for the cookies only to find her passed out on her bed, pants in a pile on the floor. He blushed a bit before grabbing a blanket from the end of her bed and covering her up with it. He looked around her room for a bit before finding a post it note and a sharpie.

Y/n woke up a few hours later, relieved of her headache and feeling much better. She rolled over and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Stretching she noticed a blue post it note with writing scrawled over it and a cookie next to it. She picked it up and read it.

"Sup dude! Thanks for the cookie, but next time you leave a guy in your apartment and decide to take your pants off and fall asleep it might not work in your favour! The hero came to your rescue twice! If you need anything else my room is 1615  
-Alfred(HERO)"

Y/n smiled before looking at the blanket crumpled up at her side. She made a mental note to go visit him while she munched on her cookie.


End file.
